


Lujuria

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen no se daba por contento hasta que continuaban con su juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lujuria

Siempre comenzaban con miradas.

Eso por sí solo no era extraño, Echizen lo sabía. Fuji era un rival inigualable, alguien que podía capturar la atención de cualquiera y ciertamente había conseguido la suya; eso no era un secreto.

Aun así, no era como si Fuji demostrase mucho de su verdadero talento durante los entrenamientos en Seigaku; Inui ya se lo había asegurado, pasando las páginas de su libreta del día y mencionándole porcentajes que para Echizen no tenían sentido, pero eso nunca lo detenía y Fuji tampoco hacía nada para disuadirlo.

Al contrario: lo incitaba, mostrándole uno de sus counters en medio de un partido de práctica o incluso cuando debería estar calentando con un rally, sonriéndole y abriendo sus ojos por un corto momento para encontrar su mirada, pasando a su lado -siempre acercándose más de la cuenta y dejando que sus brazos se rozasen-, invadiendo sus espacio personal de forma casual e incluso comentándole "ahora no hay nadie en los vestidores" durante los cortos descansos durante el entrenamiento.

Cuando las cosas llegaban a ese punto, Echizen no podía evitar desear tener la fuerza de voluntad para no seguirlo, para decirle que no era el lugar, ni el momento y que alguien podría descubrirlos, pero el brillo de los ojos de Fuji y su sonrisa, que por momentos parecía burlarse de él -y aun así siempre lograba cautivarlo, además de provocarlo-, era lo que siempre conseguía que su piel se erizara al mismo tiempo el calor se expandía por su cuerpo, hasta que al final la expectante tensión era demasiada, al punto de no poder resistir, tal como si lo que Fuji le estuviese ofreciendo fuese un enfrentamiento.

Y lo era, en cierta forma, aunque no estuviesen en una cancha de tenis.  
Nunca dejaban de luchar por mantener el control y hacer que el otro lo perdiese, por no dejar escapar ningún sonido y por no alejar al otro -y mucho menos retroceder- cuando creían escuchar voces o pasos cerca.

—¿Estás nervioso, Echizen?

La pregunta, dicha contra sus labios, siempre conseguía estremecerlo, pero aun sabiendo que su senpai lo había notado nunca dejaba de contestar, intentando sonreír arrogantemente y retarlo con su mirada y sus palabras.

—¿Quieres huir, Fuji-senpai?

Ninguno daba un paso atrás, y en cuanto el posible peligro se alejaba las manos desaparecían bajo las ropas, acariciando la piel oculta con una confianza adquirida por la costumbre, y sus labios se unían una vez más, impidiendo que las palabras desafiantes continuasen.

Cuando terminaban eran cuidadosos y regresaban en diferentes momentos, vigilando que sus ropas estuviesen nuevamente en orden, que no tuviesen sospechosas manchas y que no faltase nada -porque la ausencia de su gorra la primera vez había causado un gran escándalo y al menos Echizen no quería repetirlo.

No se hablaban ni se acercaban si no era necesario y aunque por el día debería haber sido suficiente, Echizen volvía a mirarlo insistentemente, hasta que al fin el prodigio correspondía su mirada y comenzaban su juego una vez más.


End file.
